This invention relates to a process and treating solution for the nutritional oxygenation of the skin via the steps of exfoliation, cleansing, hydration, and oxygenation. The steps of the process are performed by using various solutions that are adjusted to specific pH levels to condition the skin and allow the skin to receive each level of nutrients on a pore-by-pore basis.
Oxygen is a critical element in the maintenance of healthy skin, just as it is crucial to the normal functioning of our bodies in general. The use of oxygen to increase the healing of skin wounds caused by disease or injury is well documented by medical researchers, clinicians, and physicians around the world. The majority of this documentation is found in textbooks and literature detailing hyperbaric oxygenation as well as oxygenated limb pressure units. So far, however, there has been a limited number of programs established that are clinically advanced enough to use oxygen cosmetic skin treatments.
The proper use of oxygen is even more important considering that there are more than ninety harmful contaminants dumped into the air every day that are detrimental to the skin. Under certain conditions, skin is porous and will allow the passage of certain molecular contaminants, many of which are lyophilic and can remain on subcutaneous fat for a considerable length of time. Medical authorities have documented alarming increases in virtually every type of skin cancer known since the proliferation of many of these toxic airborne contaminants.
Traditional practices of skin care in the prior art have been very limited. The emphasis has been placed on cleansing and cosmetics, rather than prevention and treatment. As a result, the prior art provided only short-term relief with no lasting benefit to the skin. In fact, many methods currently employed are damaging to facial skin and are thus undesirable.
Specifically, the problem of moisturizing the skin with the currently available creams, oils and lotions is that many of the ingredients used therein clog the pores and may cause infection to occur. Also, complete and effective moisturization of the skin is not entirely possible due to the size and structure of the molecules in the lotions, oils and creams.
There have only been a few programs established that are clinically advanced enough to use oxygen via a cosmetic means. Cosmetic oxygenation of normal skin serves the purpose of increasing topical nutrition and acids in the prevention or retardation of the degenerative process. Cosmetic oxygenation may also be successfully used to reduce the negative effects of skin degeneration caused by atmospheric contaminations.
The fundamental principle underlying the present invention is to deter the negative impact of minute particles that may become embedded in the skin and subsequently destroy the skin cells. The process of the present invention is designed to cause the skin to become a semi-permeable membrane by the topical application of various solutions that are pH adjusted within a predetermined range. By placing these pH adjusted solutions on the skin at various intervals, and massaging vitamins and minerals directly onto the skin's surface, the skin will be encouraged to respond topically and accept an oxygenated mist of moisturized nutrients into the skin.
It is therefore a primary objective of this invention to provide a skin care treatment that will provide a strong nutrient base for the care of the skin that will include the use of the oxygen molecule.
A further objective of the present invention is to add an abundance of moisturized nutrients composed of vitamins, minerals, enzymes, amino acids, and oxygen into tile skin.
It is a further objective of the present invention to effect a greater deposition of submicronic nutrients to the skin cells on a pore-by-pore basis.
A still further objective of the present invention is to reduce the intrinsic and extrinsic aging process by increasing the tensillary strength of the underlying skin cells.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.